In response to RFA AG-94-005, "Centers for the Demography of Aging," this proposal requests exploratory Center Grant funds to establish the Hopkins Center for the Demography of Aging (HCDA). HCDA will focus on three scientific themes relevant to the demography of aging: 1) the modeling of transition probabilities between disease, disability, and retirement; 2) the impact of social characteristics on functional status and mortality; 3) the economic and social dynamics of intergenerational transfers. The HCDA will bring together a multidisciplinary group of investigators, including demographers, economists, sociologists, epidemiologists, and biostatisticians, all of whom are actively engaged in population-based research in aging. This research activity is reflected in the 12 projects proposed to qualify the Center (of which 6 are currently funded by NIA) and in the already substantial publication record of proposed Center investigators. Location of a Center for the Demography of Aging at Johns Hopkins offers a unique opportunity for broad cross-disciplinary research in the demography of aging. Two Cores, an Administrative and Research Support Core and a Program Development Core are proposed. The Administrative Core will build directly on the existing research support infrastructure of the Hopkins Population Center (HPC), an arrangement that will contribute materially to the efficient and effective use of HCDA resources. HCDA administration will overlap with that of HPC, taking maximum advantage of HPC experience with NIH Center management. Major new activities proposed to support HCDA research are a Data Archive and an Information Specialist to facilitate intra-HCDA communication and collaboration. Activities to be supported under the Program Development Core are the recruitment of a junior tenure-track faculty member in the demography of aging and two pilot projects, "Patterns of Intergenerational Transfers in Disabled Populations," and "Implications of Alternative Specifications of Active Life."